


the night is long (i'll be waiting)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “I have to check on the Salvatore boys, I’ll be back by morning.”





	the night is long (i'll be waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> title from song for the waiting by aron wright

“I have to check on the Salvatore boys, I’ll be back by morning.”    
  
Anna pouts, doesn’t care how young she looks, “Must you? That town knows too much; you have already given them their rings.”    
  
“If rumors of the carnage are true, I need to despell those rings.”    
  
“But I thought…?”   
  
“They aren’t coming back for a century and a half, if need be, Katherine will find new playthings.”   
  
Anna sighs, knows there’s no way to dissuade her. That Emily truly cares about the humans- not pragmatically like her mother, nor as a necessity to feed like Bethanne- is part of what drew her to the woman in the first place. Anna kisses her softly, reminding herself this isn’t a true goodbye.    
  
“Be careful, if you aren’t back with the sun, I’ll come for you.”    
  
Emily smiles, cups her cheek, “They don’t know witches exist. I’ll be back early to kiss you awake, I promise.”    
  
Anna bites her lip, can’t forget so easily how this group of humans stole away her mother. “You’ll be cautious?”    
  
Emily laughs softly, pushing her hair behind her ear, “I will be.”    
  
.   
  
Anna wakes alone, and with a heavy heart she runs to Mystic Falls.


End file.
